


Another Doom

by mrkinch



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, missing thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-18
Updated: 2007-04-18
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/pseuds/mrkinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir always knew he'd be the last</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Doom

From the day that he could tell East from West, Boromir knew that only an early death would keep him from being Gondor's last Steward. Had he any lingering hope, it was crushed utterly by the black terror at Osgiliath. He thought his brother understood. Surely Faramir would not believe that Boromir deemed him less able than himself to make this desperate journey! Surely his wise heart understood that war and hardship held Boromir's despair at bay. 

Thus his thoughts had run as he set out. But another doom moved in Imladris, and to be the last brought unlooked-for hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "doom" at Tolkien Weekly


End file.
